creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Professorin Stein
Sie war ein Mädchen, wie jedes andere in ihrem Alter. Sie lachte viel, spielte draußen mit den anderen Kindern und hatte einen Papa und eine Mama, alles was sie sich wünschte. Ihr Papa war ein Wissenschaftler und hatte sein eigenes Labor im Keller des Hauses. Ihre Mama arbeitete in der Woche und sie selbst ging immer in die Schule. Seltsamerweise bekam das Mädchen immer wieder Narben, doch sie wusste nicht woher. Auch ihre Mutter wusste es nicht und auch nicht ihr Vater. Da die Narben aber nur klein waren, verschwanden sie auch immer wieder, doch neue tauchten immer wieder auf. An einem Abend, ihre Mutter schaute gerade Fern, schlich sich das Mädchen in den Keller, in den Versuch mit ihrem Vater spielen zu können. Sie sah ihren Vater an einem Tisch stehen, mit Reagenzgläsern in der Hand. Sie lief zu ihm hinüber und zog leicht an seinem Laborkittel. Ihr Vater schaute überrascht auf und blickte auf seine Tochter herab. „Cindy? Was machst du denn hier? Du weißt doch das ich arbeiten muss“. „Aber ich wollte mit dir spielen!“, entgegnete Cindy und schaute in trotzig an. Ihr Vater seufzte und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dann ging er zu einem Schrank, der in der Ecke des Raumes stand, und holte etwas heraus. Als er zurückkam, sah Cindy das es ein Laborkittel war, wie seiner. Er kniete sich vor sie und sagte: „Hier, damit kannst du Professor spielen gehen. Und jetzt stör mich nicht mehr, okay?“. Cindy nahm den Kittel mit großen Augen entgegen. Sie liebte alles was mit Wissenschaft zu tun hatte und nickte eifrig auf den Vorschlag ihres Vaters und verschwand die Treppe hinauf. ~ Sie spielte noch Jahre später mit dem Kittel Professor. Sie war nun 14 Jahre alt und immer stärkere Narben tauchten auf ihrem Körper auf. Durch ihre Professor Spiele, entdeckte sie die Freude am sezieren. Fast alle ihrer alten Kuscheltiere mussten unter ihrem Spaß leiden und immer kicherte Cindy bei ihrem Spiel, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres. Eines Nachts, passierte etwas womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Sie ging wie immer pünktlich um 23 Uhr ins Bett und schlief schnell ein. Doch als sie wieder erwachte, fand sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett wieder, sondern auf einem Metalltisch. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch merkte schnell das ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke an dem Tisch befestigt waren. Genau wie auch um sie, war um ihrer Hüfte ein, anscheinend, eisernes Band. Leicht panisch sah sie sich um. Sie entdeckte eine Gestalt neben dem Tisch stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt, und anscheinend schien sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt zu sein. Doch die Gestalt drehte sich gerade um und schritt auf sie zu. Als die Gestalt ins Licht trat, musste Cindy überrascht keuchen. Die Gestalt war ihr Vater. „Aber, aber. Hat das Mittel dieses mal nicht gut genug gewirkt?“, sprach er, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an sie. „W-was ist hier los?“, fragte Cindy ihren Vater, noch immer leicht verängstigt. Dieser erwiderte nichts, sondern hob nur die Spritze an, die er in der Hand hielt. „Lang hätte ich es vor dir wohl eh nicht mehr verstecken können“, murmelte er und stach die Spritze in Cindys Arm. Diese zog scharf die Luft ein, durch den plötzlichen Schmerz erschreckt. Ihr Vater wand sich kurz um und zog einen kleinen Tisch zu sich, auf dem sich viele verschiedene Medizinische Instrumente befanden. Cindy wollte etwas sagen, doch brachte keinen Ton über ihre Lippen. „Was ist passiert?!“ fragte sie sich panisch. „Keine Sorge, die Spritze hat nur bewirkt das du nicht mehr sprechen kannst, für ungefähr 5 Stunden“, meinte ihr Vater, als hätte er gehört was sie dachte. Ihr Vater nutze diese 5 Stunden voll aus. Er führte viele Experimente an ihr durch und viele stumme Schreie wurden getan und viele Tränen vor Schmerz vergossen. ~ Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cindy wie gewohnt in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie hatte gewaltige Kopfschmerzen. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie sich und fasste sich an den Kopf. Doch sie spürte etwas kaltes, metallenes an der Seite ihres Kopfes und sie lief schnell ins Bad, um sich vor dem Spiegel zu betrachten. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf. Eine große Schraube ging quer durch ihren Kopf! Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht kamen wieder zu ihr und erschrocken und mit geweiteten Augen sackte sie zusammen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr das angetan. Alles hatte er ihr angetan! Jegliche, noch so kleine Narbe, stammte von einer seiner Experimente! Unendliche Wut und Ärger brodelte in ihr auf. Er sollte bezahlen für seine Taten. Doch noch musste sie warten. Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und suchte den alten Laborkittel wieder hervor. Er hatte ein Loch in einem der Ärmel und war staubig, doch das störte sie nicht. Sie suchte einen Nähkasten und eine Schere und begann ihren Kittel für sie zurecht zu machen. Den Ärmel schnitt sie sauber über den Loch ab. Am abgeschnittenen Ärmel schnitt sie nun sauber unter dem Loch ab. Sie nähte den Ärmel wieder an den Kittel, doch so, dass der angenähte Ärmel nicht direkt am Kittel war, sondern so, dass die Fäden lang und sichtbar waren, damit beide Ärmel gleichlang sind. Sie machte noch mehr Nähte in den Kittel, als wären es Narben, die wie bei ihr auf dem Körper, über den ganzen Stoff verliefen. Als sie fertig war zog sie sich den Kittel wieder über und nahm sich die Schere. Sie war schon sehr alt und eigentlich durfte sie die Schere nicht benutzen, da sie sehr spitz ist und scharfe Klingen hat. Doch in diesem Moment gewann der Wahnsinn, der immer mehr gewachsen war als sie angefangen hatte ihre Kuscheltiere zu sezieren. Sie schritt die Treppe hinab ins Erdgeschoss und fand, wie jeden Tag, eine Notiz von ihrer Mutter, die sagte das sie ihren Vater nicht stören solle und das etwas zu essen im Kühlschrank wäre. Cindy ignorierte den Zettel einfach und ging auf die Kellertür zu, die Schere fest in der Hand. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging mit langsamen Schritten die Stufen hinunter. Ihre Hand fand den Weg zu der Schraube in ihrem Kopf und sie legte ihre Hand darauf. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, drehte sie an der Schraube. Bei jeder Viertel-Umdrehung knackte sie, wie bei einer Aufziehuhr. Das Geräusch hallte von den Steinernen Wänden wider und ihr Vater drehte sich erschrocken um und sah zur Treppe, von der Cindy kam. Als Cindy das erschrockene Gesicht ihres Vater sah, kam ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte das letzte mal an der Schraube und das Geräusch hallte unheilsvoll von den Wänden wieder. „Ich hätte Lust dich zu sezieren“, sagte sie, mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die von einem Hauch Wahnsinn begleitet wurde. Ihr Vater schluckte schwer und Cindy begann mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zuzugehen. Bei jedem Schritt den sie tätigte, schritt er einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Vater wusste, das er so bald gegen eine Wand laufen würde, und drehte sich hastig um um los zu rennen, mit dem Plan an Cindy vorbei zu laufen. Doch als er sich umdrehte und los rennen wollte, stieß er an den Tisch, dem selben auf den Cindy noch vor einigen Stunden gelegen hatte. Mit einem 'umpf' viel er auf den Tisch. Er wollte sich vom Tisch ziehen und seinen Plan umsetzten, doch etwas fasste sein Bein. Mit geweiteten Augen drehte er sich langsam um. Cindy stand dort am Tisch, und hielt seinen Knöchel in einem eisernen Griff. ~ Ihr Vater wehrte sich so gut er es konnte, doch alle Mühen waren vergebens. Cindy schaffte es nach nur kurzer Zeit ihn an den Tisch zu fesseln und seinen Mund zuzukleben, mit den Worten „Ich will doch wenigstens etwas hören können, nicht so wie du“. Cindy trat den kleinen Beistelltisch, auf dem die Instrumente lagen, hart, sodass er scheppernd zu Boden viel. Cindy fand dies amüsierend und lachte. Jedoch war das Lachen kurzgehalten, das spaßigere folgte ja erst noch. Sie öffnete ihre Schere und schnitt das Hemd ihres Vaters auf und strich es beiseite, so das sie an seine Brust konnte. Mit einem Grinsen öffnete sie die Schere erneut, doch schloss sie diesmal nicht wieder um etwas zu zerschneiden. Sie benutze sie als Messer und schnitt leicht ein großes Y auf seine Brust. Blut rann aus der kleinen Wunde und lief sachte über seinen Körper. Sie stieß das Scherenblatt nun mit all ihrer Kraft an das untere Ende des Ypsilons und hörte die gedämpften Schmerzensschreie ihres Vaters. Sie kicherte und schnitt nun das Ypsilon mit ihrem Scheren-Messer ganz nach, doch zog die Klinge vorher etwas heraus, damit sie keine Organe beschädigte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie es geschafft seine Organe freizulegen und sah sich jede noch so kleine Bewegung an. So viele winzige Bewegungen, es brachte Cindy zum kichern. Ein wahnsinniges Kichern. Doch sie hatte schon einen genauen Plan, eine genaue Vorstellung was sie eigentlich wollte. Vorsichtig schob sie einige Organe herum, hob einige an, bis sie endlich das Organ freigelegt hatte, das sie wollte. Sein Herz. Sein kleines Herz, das ihn am Leben hielt. Das kleine Herz das gerade zu aufgeregt und schnell das Blut pumpte. Sachte legte sie ihre Hände um es, sie wollte die Bewegung spüren. Sie merkte wie ihr Vater wiedereinmal Schmerzen verspürte, dabei war es doch nur eine so kleine Geste. Sie verweilte kurz dort, mit sich selbst im Gespräch wie genau sie als nächstes vorgehen wollte. Einen Entschluss fassend lehnte sie sich zu ihrem Vater und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Schlaf gut, Daddy“. Dann nahm sie ihre Schere und hatte in Sekunden alle Verbindungen vom Herz zum Körper getrennt. Das Blut füllte langsam seinen Körper und verschlang die Organe, die in ihren winzigen Bewegungen erstarrten. Cindy nahm sich ein Glas, das auf einem Tisch stand, und schüttete den Inhalt auf den Boden. Es war ein Glas Wasser gewesen, von dem ihr Vater vor kurzem noch getrunken hatte. Sie tunkte das Glas in die rote Flüssigkeit und wartete geduldig bis es voll war. Danach zog sie es wieder aus seinem kalten Körper heraus und fischte in ihrer Kitteltasche herum, bis sie das gewünschte etwas fand. Einen weiß-rot geringelten Strohalm. Sie trug immer welche ihn ihrem Mantel, da sie immer für irgendwas einen Strohalm brauchte wenn sie ihre Kuscheltiere sezierte. Sie steckte den Strohhalm in das Glas was voll Blut war. Und begann es zu trinken. Während sie schlürfend das Blut ihres ersten Opfers trank, stolzierte sie mit großen und spielerischen Schritten durch den Raum. Sie überlegte was sie noch tun sollte. Ihr kam eine Idee, welche sie auch schnell umsetzten wollte. Als sie das gluckernde Geräusch hörte, welches ertönt wenn man an einem Strohalm saugt, aber keine Flüssigkeit mehr zum Einsaugen da ist, stellte sie das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und nahm sich eine Drahtrolle die dort lag. Sie fasste in den blutgetränkten Körper ihres toten Vaters und holte das Herz heraus. Sie wickelte etwas von dem Draht ab und schnitt es mit ihrer liebsten, blutverschmierten Schere ab. Sie band ein Ende des dicken Drahts an die dicke Vene, dass andere Ende an die dicke Arterie, welche vorher noch das Herz mit dem Körper verband. Sie hob ihr Kunstwerk in die Höhe. Es war eine Kette aus Draht, mit einem blutenden Herz als Anhänger. Behutsam legte sie dem toten Mann die Kette um, sodass das Herz auf seiner Brust ruhte. Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit drehte sich Cindy ein paar mal im Kreis und begann zu kichern. Das kichern wurde schnell zu einem wahnsinnigen Lachen, welches aber langsam wieder verstummte als sie aufhörte sich zu drehen. Noch immer kichernd, suchte sie nach einem Pinsel, sie hatte noch eine Sache zu tun bevor sie gehen konnte. Als sie einen fand, tunkte sie ihn in das Blut, das sich in dem leblosen Körper angesammelt hatte und klatschte ihn an die Wand. Dort begann sie mit schönen, blutigen Buchstaben „Professorin Stein“ zu schreiben. Sie hatte sich für diesen Namen entschieden, da sie sich selbst an Frankenstein erinnerte, mit ihren unzähligen Narben, die quer über ihren Körper verliefen. Sie schmiss den Pinsel, nachdem sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte, einfach zurück in den Körper ihres toten Vaters und wandte sich zur Treppe, das Kichern war vor dem Schreiben verstummt. Als sie auf der ersten Stufe stand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um ihr Werk im vollem zu betrachten. Ihre Signatur tropfte an der Wand und verband sich mit dem Blut das den Boden verdeckte. Ihr Vater lag tot und voller Blut auf dem eisernen Tisch, noch immer gefesselt. Blut rann an seinem Körper herunter und auf den Tisch, seine restliche Kleidung war schon von Blut getränkt. Auch vom Tisch tropfte Blut. Sie kicherte noch einmal und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit